Blake- Keyblade Master
by Epictrainer
Summary: Journey through Blake's struggle to follow the path of light. Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, nothing but darkness….

It was a normal day in Radiant Garden, that is as far as Radiant Garden goes, and Blake was getting ready to go to Merlin's to help with some "magical mishaps" according to Merlin. "Merlin I- whoa!" Blake said as a toilet flew by him. "Oh yes boy, glad you're here!" "What's going on?" "Well you see I was fiddling around with some spells and, as you can see, it had some side effects." Merlin said as he pointed to a tornado of toilet paper and other unpleasant things. "Yeah, ok, can I try to help" "Boy if I can't stop it there's no way you can!" "Just gimme the spell book" "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you" "Whatever" Then in a flash and a twist of the wrist everything went back to normal. "Well boy, looks like you have a natural talent!" "I learn from the best" "You'll do fine" Merlin chuckled. "Didn't you say you had a visitor today?" "Oh yes!" Merlin said enthusiastically. "My student Sora, and his friend Riku!" "Wait, you mean THE Sora and Riku!" "Yes, indeed!" "Can I meet them?" Actually, they're here to meet you" Merlin said as he pointed as Blake. "W-what, W-why?" "You'll find out soon enough!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: Hey guys epic trainer here, this is my second fic support would be nice! My policy is 1 review and I make chapter 2 and that's for all my stories. BTW don't forget to read my other fic Blake's Pokémon Story! Thanks R&R and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Disney or Square Enix yadayadayada you get it

Chapter 2

"Merlin I don't think I'm ready" said Blake. "Nonsense boy!" said Merlin with a grin. "You'll do fine!" "If you think so" Merlin had just got done telling Blake that Sora and Riku were bringing him to Master Yen Sid's castle for further magic training as Merlin could not teach him anymore without risking the boy's, and the town's, safety. Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped the 2 wonders of the Disney worlds, Sora and Riku. "Are we interrupting?" said a cheerful Sora. "S-sora, R-riku uhhhh" Blake said as he fainted on the floor. "Um should we take him?" asked Riku. "By all means said Merlin. The boys lifted him into the Gummi Ship and bid farewell to Merlin.

Several hours later…..

"Uhh, where am I?" said a puzzled Blake. "You sir, are in the world famous Highwind Gummi Ship" said Riku with a grin. "Riku…. It's so amazing to meet you I'm like your biggest fan heeheehee!" "Dude, are you gay?" "What, no!" said Blake happily. "I'm just happy to meet you!" "Ok well chill out we'll be to the castle in a few hours" "Ok, where's Sora?" "Sleeping" "Oh, sorry" whispered Blake. "Ha ha, no need to whisper that kid can sleep through anything" "Oh, ok" "So the bathroom is down the hall, the kitchen is to the left and the bedrooms are to the right. "Cool thank y-…" "HIT THE DECK!"

BOOM!

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Wow what a good chapter! I personally thought I did very good I don't know about you. Well see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Square Enix Bla Bla Bla

A/N: As recommended by my fellow authors my chapters should be longer so this one is.

CHAPTER 3

WEEOOO! The warning light just went off and illuminated the Cockpit. "Whoa! What the hell!"said Riku alarmed. The Gummi Ship was just blasted by, to Riku, a familiar enemy. "Nobodies" "What's all the comm- oh!" Sora had just woken up from his nap. "We're being attacked! A nobody ship just hit us!" "What's Blake doing on the floor?" "Oh god he's passed out!"During the explosion, Blake was tossed into the wall and smacked his head on a pipe. "Sora go get on the guns, I'll try to get us out of this mess!" "Right!" Try to imagine what it looked like in KH2 when you drove the Gummi Ship and that what they're dealing with, except it's on expert at the Gummi Route to Twilight Town Revisited. "Sora, to your left!" "Right!" "No left" "I know I was saying right, I understand" "Oh" "Idiot" "Just keep shooting!" "Ok!" "W-what happened?" said a confused Blake. "You passed out" "Oh… well from what I see out there I'm going to assume I'm dreaming, I'm going to go back to sleep in my bed" "Well, looks like someone can't handle reality!" "Screw you dream Riku!" "Hahaha, whoa!" "Hey watch the endless vacuum!"Said a frightened Sora "Sorry, sorry!" "There's the last one!" "Got it!" "Woohoo!" "There's Twilight Town!" "Let's go" The ship landed at the Mysterious Tower and the boys got out. "Wait, we forgot Blake!" "Oh crap, well go get him Sora" "Why do I have to get him?" 'Because you're younger" "Ugh, fine"

A few moments later….

"Master Yen Sid we brought him" "Bring the boy in" "Ok" Sora retrieved him from the hallway. "Master Yen Sid, it's an honor" said Blake. "Yes, yes of course, now please sit" "Yes sir" "Now gentlemen, there is an important matter we must discuss and it involves all of you" said Yen Sid. " Now I know I originally said that there was 20 keyblades, seven of light, 13 of darkness, but I was wrong" "WHAT!" said Sora, Riku, and Blake in unison. "Indeed, there is but one more, one that shall bring balance to both sides. A Keyblade wielder that harnesses the abilities of both sides to his advantage a "Keyblade Leveler" if you will" "Wow" said the three boys. "Through careful consideration I have decided who this balancer will be, and there is no better choice that you, Blake" "Me?!" "HIM?!" said an astonished Sora and Riku. "Yes, Blake is the son of Aqua and Terra" "Wait, I'm the son of the missing Keyblade masters?" "Yes, it is you who will restore balance and peace, and you only can reform the original Keyblade" "But I thought it was separated into the 20 keyblades?" "Yes, that is somewhat correct, but only the power of it was separated, if you find it than your spirit will restore the power and you will be able to defeat Xehanort once and for all, are you ready to begin your training?" "Y-yes Master" "Good, good, now get some rest you start in the morning" "Yes master"

End of Chapter

A/N: There! How was that for a long chapter?

R&R and have a great day!


End file.
